


Отражение

by delannoie



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Рейн просит Филипа Кэллахена помочь в одном простом на первый взгляд деле. Вот только "простых" дел у «Наследия» никогда не бывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражение

– Что, говоришь, случилось с твоей подругой? Элизабет Питерс, я правильно запомнил имя? – Филип внимательно посмотрел на Дерека.  
– Да. Элль жаловалась, что слышит странные звуки в своем доме, и ей снятся необычные сны, – ответил Рейн, поворачивая руль. – Мы с Ником уже побывали в ее доме, изучили всё сверху донизу, провели все возможные исследования, тесты и даже спиритический сеанс, но ничего не нашли.   
– Историю дома проверяли? – Филип скептически хмыкнул.  
– В первую же очередь. Все чисто, но там действительно ощущается некая потусторонняя аура, – Дерек поморщился. – Сложно описать, но это явно нечто недружелюбное.  
– Может быть, все дело в том, что вы несколько дней потратили впустую. У вас было скверное настроение, у хозяйки дома было скверное настроение, вот аура и стала «недружелюбная»? – съязвил Филип.   
Он только вчера прилетел из Бостона и рассчитывал отдохнуть хотя бы пару дней, но Дерек попросил его о помощи, а отказать Рейну было очень сложно.  
Дерек улыбнулся в ответ на комментарий Кэллахена.  
– Это странное ощущение, вызывающее холодок на затылке, будто кто-то за тобой наблюдает. Когда ты окажешься там, ты поймешь, о чем я говорю.  
– И вы решили позвать меня, чтобы я провел ритуал очищения дома? Он ведь очень простой. Для этого совершенно не обязательно нужен священник.  
– Верно, но я счел необходимым подстраховаться. Кроме того, – добавил Дерек, поворачивая машину к дому Элизабет Питерс. – Ты все чаще уезжаешь в Бостон по делам, а я соскучился.  
Филип нахмурился и картинно вздохнул, но улыбнулся Дереку после.  
– Здравствуй, Элль, – Дерек и женщина обменялись легкими поцелуями в щеку, как люди, знающие друг друга много лет – Снова тебя беспокоим. Надеюсь, на этот раз мы разберемся с тем, что тут происходит, и ты снова сможешь спать спокойно.   
– Ты и в прошлый раз так говорил Дерек, – женщина покачала головой и улыбнулась. Она выглядела усталой, но улыбка была искренней. – Вы, должно быть, тот самый специалист, которого Дерек обещал привезти, – женщина обернулась к Филипу.   
– Вообще-то я… – начал было Кэллахен.  
– Да. Отец Кэллахен проведет ритуал очищения дома от нечистой силы, – опередил его Дерек.  
– Святой отец, я очень рада с вами познакомиться. Дерек много о вас рассказывал, – Элизабет Питерс энергично сжала руку Филипа. – Мне бы очень хотелось узнать подробности о вашей работе по переводу шумерских табличек. Надеюсь, все пройдет успешно и не займет много времени, а после мы сможем выпить чаю обсудить вашу работу подробней.  
– Мисс Питерс, – Филипп вежливо пожал руку женщины в ответ.  
– Элль имеет научную степень по антропологии. Мы учились вместе в Оксфорде, – шепнул Дерек на ухо Кэлахену.   
– Но проходите, не стойте на пороге. Ваш друг Ник уже весь извелся в ожидании, – Элль пригласила мужчин в дом. – Знаете, отец Кэллахен, мой муж считает, что я с ума схожу и просто слишком впечатлительна, и единственная сила, обитающая в этом доме, подходящая под характеристику «нечистая» это самая обычная пыль. И знаете, в какой-то степени он прав. Сколько ее ни протирай, она всегда возвращается снова. Просто мистика какая-то, – Элизабет рассмеялась.   
Филип уловил в ее смехе нотки нервозности и, едва переступив порог дома, он понял, почему. Дерек был прав: с этим домом было что-то не так. Странное чувство тревожности было похоже на то, как наступает туман на прибрежный город, неслышно скользя по земле, и медленно, но неотвратимо окутывая дома и деревья, пробираясь своими цепкими прохладными пальцами под одежду, заставляя зябнуть даже летом .

И было то самое странное чувство, которое, вероятно, и описывал Дерек: словно кто-то или что-то следило на ними, наблюдая и изучая. Холодок пробегал по затылку, отдаваясь легким покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, словно воздух был наэлектризован. Напряжение в воздухе почти чувствовалось на ощупь, словно натянутые струны некоего фантастического инструмента: пошевели пальцами – и воздух зазвенит 

– Я вижу, вы любите антиквариат? – заметил Филип, осмотрев обстановку. – Не рассматривали вариант какой-нибудь проклятой вещи?  
– Мы неделю тут проторчали и никаких признаков, кроме странных звуков и леденящей кровь атмосферы, – мрачно отозвался Бойл, появляясь из кухни. – На то, чтобы проверить все в этом доме, уйдет вечность.

– Элль, я верю в твое мужество и я надеюсь все обойдется, но если у нас случай неупокоенного духа или проклятого артефакта – это может быть довольно опасно. Так что лучше тебе на время уехать, – обратился Дерек к хозяйке дома   
Та, похоже, была только рада на время оставить это место, сразу же вспомнив о том, что давно собиралась навестить сестру. Филип стоял в коридоре, слушая, как Дерек прощается со своей подругой. Он отметил как хлопнула дверца ее машины и включился мотор, и как зашуршал гравий под шинами, когда она отъезжала от дома.   
Но остановился он не затем, чтобы услышать все это. Краем глаза он уловил неясный силуэт и отблеск: словно тень от ветвей дерева за окном прошлась по стене и солнце блеснуло, отразившись в какой-то блестящей поверхности. Филип не мог понять причину, но именно на этом месте в коридоре его беспокойство, все возраставшее с момента, как он переступил порог этого странного дома, увеличилось до предела. Его сердце билось так сильно, что кровь оглушающе стучала в висках.  
– Филип? – Ник позвал его, вырвав из приступа паранойи. – Давай начинать. Не в обиду гостеприимству мисс Питерс, но мне бы хотелось поскорее вернуться домой.  
Кэллахен улыбнулся. Бойл всегда был крайне нетерпелив, а особенно в тех случаях, когда разбираться приходилось с представителями Темной Стороны, которых не брало никакое оружие, кроме молитв и святой воды.  
Дерек вернулся, и они с Бойлом заняли места справа и слева в нескольких шагах от Филипа.  
Едва Кэллахен начал читать молитву, что-то изменилось. Словно тени сгустились в комнате, хотя на улице по-прежнему ярко светило солнце. Сильный порыв ветра пронесся по дому, сбивая с ног. Филип упал на колени и сильно ушибся, но продолжал читать молитву. Следующий порыв был еще сильнее и сопровождался яркой вспышкой, Ника отбросило к стене и он потерял сознание. Филип продолжал читать как заведенный, не выпуская молитвенник из рук ни на секунду.   
– Неееет… Оо-о-о-ууууу… – ветер завывал почти человеческим голосом и рычал раненным зверем.  
Хлопали ставни, падали вещи, билось стекло. Какой-то предмет, сорвавшись со своего места врезался Филипу в грудь, и он упал. Дерек сорвался со своего места и подхватил Филипа под руку, помогая подняться. Дрожащими руками Филип поднял молитвенник и прочитал священные слова еще несколько раз.  
Одна яркая вспышка, мучительный пронзительный стон ветра, и все прекратилось. Странное чувство беспокойства ушло. Свет вернулся в комнату, а вместе с ней и тепло.  
Ник сидел на полу и, потирая ушибленный затылок, последними словами клял этот чертов дом и его сварливого духа.  
– Кажется, подействовало, – слабо улыбнулся Кэллахен.   
Дерек кивнул ему в ответ и, мягко поддерживая, помог подняться.

 

***

Филип проснулся далеко за полночь от неясного предчувствия. Он несколько минут лежал в постели, всматриваясь во мрак, пока не начал различать очертания предметов в своей спальне.   
Кэллахен повернулся на другой бок, но сон не шел. В комнате было душно, чувство смутного беспокойства разливалось тяжестью в груди не давало сомкнуть глаз.  
Решив, что глоток свежего ночного воздуха приведет в порядок его мысли, Филип поднялся. Прохладный сквозняк тут же обвил его лодыжки цепкими лапками, едва он спустил ноги на пол.   
Филип открыл окно, но не испытал долгожданного облегчения.   
Безветренная летняя ночь подмигивала ему огнями города с того берега залива. Влажность была настолько высокой, что воздух стал почти осязаемым, сырость окутывала тяжелым давящим покрывалом.

Из окна его комнаты был виден балкон общей гостиной. Кэллахен смутно различил фигуру человека. Кому-то еще не спалось этой ночью. При той работе, какой они занимались, бессонница была обычным делом. Поговорить с кем-то сейчас было бы и впрямь неплохо и, накинув халат, Филип направился в гостиную. 

Человек на балконе стоял повернувшись к нему спиной, но Кэллахену не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы узнать. Дерек Рейн, кажется, был полностью погружен в какие-то свои мысли и не замечал его присутствия.  
– Неспокойная ночь? – Рейн заговорил так неожиданно, что Филип вздрогнул.  
– Не у меня одного, как я вижу, – Кэллахен улыбнулся чуть нервно.  
– Просто нужно было немного привести мысли в порядок. Здесь мне думается лучше, чем в кабинете.  
Филип подошел к Дереку и остановился в паре шагов от него, облокотившись на каменные перила.  
– И как? Это сработало?  
– Более или менее, – Дерек улыбнулся едва заметно.   
При слабом освещении, проникавшем на балкон из комнаты Филип не мог точно понять, была ли эта улыбка искренней, просто усталой или выдавала беспокойство.  
Они помолчали. Дерек некоторое время смотрел на тот берег залива..  
– Знаешь, я все размышляю о том существе в доме Элизабет Питерс. Мы ведь даже не затруднились узнать, чем оно было...  
– Довольно сложно размышлять об этом, когда тебя пытаются убить – покачал головой Филип.  
– Я почувствовал такую боль и отчаяние, услышав тот стон ветра, какую никогда не испытывал, – продолжил Дерек, словно не услышав его слов. – Мне кажется, это существо изначально не было плохим. Оно просто таким стало от отчаяния. Никто не понял его…  
Филип напрягся, почувствовав, как едва уловимо изменилась интонация Дерека, и в голосе прорезались нотки горечи.  
– Когда ты много лет жаждешь недостижимого, можно потерять разум. Ты хочешь этого так сильно... – Дерек шагнул к Филипу, их руки на перилах балкона почти соприкоснулись. – …почти безумно, тебе кажется, протяни руку и коснешься этого, но оно ускользает. И все что тебе остается – лишь горечь разочарования. Снова и снова, раз за разом.   
– Дерек, – Филип заговорил как можно мягче. – Ты все еще говоришь о нашем загадочном духе или о чем-то другом?   
Рейн стоял так близко, что Филипу было неуютно. Он чувствовал исходящее от него тепло, почти чувствовал на своем лице его дыхание. Это продолжалось несколько долгих мучительных секунд, а затем Дерек отвернулся и вновь посмотрел на огни ночного города.  
– Это всего лишь бессонница, Филип, – Рейн покачал головой. – Ночь навевает странные мысли. Ночь увеличивает наши сильнейшие страхи многократно, и дарит нам обманчивые сны, не более чем тени, отражения реального, развеивающиеся с рассветом.   
Филип понимающе кивнул. Даже если Дерек и лгал об истинном смысле своих слов, Кэллахену совершенно не хотелось до этого докапываться, а свои подозрения он задушил в корне.  
– Доброй ночи, Дерек, – сказал он наконец. – Постарайся поспать.

***

Филип видит себя словно со стороны.   
На том же балконе, что и прошлой ночью. Только события разворачиваются иначе. Вместо пожелания «доброй ночи» и возвращения в свою комнату, он делает шаг навстречу Дереку, разворачивает его лицо к себе, бережно коснувшись пальцами подбородка.   
– Я знаю, чего ты хочешь и дам тебе это, если ты пообещаешь мне кое-что… – собственный голос доносится до Филипа словно издалека.  
– Все, что угодно, – шепчет Дерек и в его голосе звучат нотки сумасшествия. – Все что угодно для тебя.  
– Обещай, что никто не узнает об этом до нужного момента, – эти слова слетают с его собственных губ, но они кажутся Филипу чужими, и он не понимает их смысла. – Ты сделаешь это, Дерек?  
– Да.  
– Ты исполнишь уговор до конца и позволишь событиям идти своим ходом?  
– Да.  
Филип чувствует, как его собственные губы растягиваются в усмешке.  
– Тогда и я исполню свою часть уговора.  
Халат падает с плеч Филипа, и Дерек набрасывается на него, словно голодный зверь. Сознание Кэллахена словно раздваивается. Он одновременно чувствует все, что делает с ним Дерек, и видит это со стороны.   
Видит, как они передвигаются к постели, на ходу торопливо срывая друг с друга одежду. Чувствует жадные, почти грубые поцелуи-укусы, и как дрожат руки Дерека, нетерпеливо оглаживающие его тело.  
Они падают на кровать, Дерек раздвигает ему ноги, ласкает быстро и нетерпеливо, берет жестко и быстро. Разум Филипа противится происходящему, но тело реагирует так отзывчиво, словно именно этого он желал много лет: ждал, что его возьмут именно так, без особых прелюдий, грубо и страстно. Филип выгибается в руках Дерека, позволяет вколачиваться в свое тело в бешеном ритме, царапает спину Рейна и просит еще, подаваясь навстречу. Словно с каждым движением внутри, с каждым поцелуем Дерек наполняет его своей жизненной энергией, отдает ему часть себя, и Кэллахен с готовностью это принимает, ведь именно это ему так остро необходимо.  
Дерек кончает с надломленным стоном, и Филип кончает вслед за ним, чувствуя, как неотвратимо просыпается… 

Филип проснулся в своей комнате, в своей постели. Ничто не говорило о том, что эта ночь была не более, чем странным сном.  
Кэллахен поднялся и отправился умываться. Включив воду, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Волосы примяты со сна, темные круги под глазами от хронического недосыпа, утренняя щетина – на первый взгляд ничего необычного. Но почему он чувствует себя таким усталым и опустошенным? Словно медленно, но верно перестает ощущать вкус жизни.  
«Что со мной происходит? Почему мне снова снятся сны про Дерека Рейна? Я ведь запретил себе думать о нем. Я навсегда оставил эти порочные желания в прошлом».   
Он изучал себя долго и пристально, словно изменения в отражении могли подсказать ему, что случилось. Словно на его лице могла оставить печать сама Тьма. Но зеркало не отвечало ему, отражая лишь то, что он собой представлял в то утро. Вновь возвратившись воспоминаниями к увиденному им во сне, он, к некоторому своему удивлению, испытал лишь холодное безразличие.  
Это был лишь сон, иллюзия, не более, чем тень, кривое отражение странных желаний, развеявшееся с рассветом. 

***

– Доброе утро, – Алекс прошла мимо него и приветливо улыбнулась.  
Филип кивнул, отстраненно отметив, что ничего не чувствует. Алекс была его подругой много лет и даже простое пожелание «дорого утра» обычно вызывало у него улыбку, но всем, что он сейчас ощущал, была пустота.  
– Привет, Фил, – Ник похлопал его по плечу.  
Кэллахен, погруженный в свои мысли, ответил своему коллеге лишь кивком. Он изучал резной узор, украшавший каминную полку в гостиной: тонкие переплетающиеся цветы с вытянутыми бутонами, похожими по форме на человеческие ладони. Он был готов поклясться, что еще вчера его не было. Или был? Неужели он стал настолько невнимателен.  
– Алекс, можно тебя на минуту?  
– Да, конечно, – женщина подошла к Филипу. – Что случилось?  
– Этот узор на камине… Почему я его не помню?  
– И это все что тебя беспокоит? Ты сегодня все утро так молчалив и необщителен, что мы уж подумали: не заболел ли ты.  
– Алекс, это важно, правда.  
– Ох, Филип. Это совершенно не важно. Мы заменили каминную полку после одного случая с полтергейстом в прошлом году. Ты тогда был в Бостоне. Неужели ты только что заметил?  
– Но я уверен, что еще на прошлой неделе его не было, – Филип провел пальцами по узору из переплетающихся, перекручивающихся между собой веточек. – Но, может быть, я просто схожу с ума.

***

Филип лежал в своей постели, не в силах сомкнуть глаз. Он знал, что его ожидает во сне: мучительно реалистичный эротический сон с участием Дерека Рейна, повторялся каждую ночь с завидным постоянством. Некоторые детали менялись, но общий смысл оставался тем же.   
Что это? Почему это с ним происходит? Почему именно сейчас? Он мысленно вернулся назад на полгода. Бостон, достаточно тихая спокойная жизнь, до того самого момента, как Дерек Рейн в очередной раз обратился к нему за помощью и Филип просто не смог сказать «нет».  
Это повторялось снова и снова. Он уходил, обещая себе, что этот раз последний, но каждый раз возвращался. Словно сама его душа была разорвана, разделена на две части, вечно мечась между жаждой покоя и жаждой приключений.  
Филип говорил себе, что если это наваждение не пройдет, он должен будет уехать. Он мог бы работать с бостонским домом «Наследия», главное – быть как можно дальше от Дерека Рейна. Но тревожное чувство, поселившееся в душе Кэллахена в последние дни, подсказывало ему, что так просто уйти в этот раз не получится.

Беспокойные мысли в итоге утомили его, и Филип повалился в сон. 

Он падал, простыни обвивались вокруг его рук и ног, затягивая сквозь постель, сквозь пол в бездну. Филип пытался сопротивляться, хоть что-то сделать, но это было бесполезно.  
В какой-то момент падение прекратилось. Филип обнаружил себя сидящим за столом в комнате, освещенной свечами. Помещение это очень напоминало библиотеку дома Наследия, где часто проходили их совещания. Только не было окон во всю стену. Кэллахен даже не мог сказать, были ли у этой комнаты стены. Все, что не было освещено свечами, расставленными на столе, было погружено в кромешный мрак.  
За столом он увидел своих друзей из «Наследия». Рейчел сидела справа от него, Ник напротив нее, вальяжно развалившись на стуле. Это было очень похоже на один из тех торжественных ужинов, проходивших, как правило, в честь приезда важных гостей из других домов «Наследия».  
– Привет, Фил, – раздался над его ухом мелодичный женский голос.   
Алекс Моро прошла мимо него и заняла место за столом рядом с Рейчел. – Рада, что ты к нам присоединился.  
– Он, похоже, не понимает куда попал, – хмыкнул Ник.  
– Это простительно. Наш Филип всегда не очень быстро соображал, – Кристин Адамс, сидевшая рядом с Ником, негромко рассмеялась.  
Она поднялась со своего места и подошла к Филипу.  
– М-м, я понимаю, что Он в тебе видит. Какие черты, словно у античной статуи, – палец Кристин прошелся по скуле Филипа, заставив того отшатнуться. – Так и хочется откусить кусочек…  
– Кристин, – Дерек появился из темноты и занял место во главе стола, напротив Филипа.  
– Ох, ты такой жадина! Неужели не поделишься с нами?  
– Нет. Он мой и только мой, – усмехнулся Рейн и от тона, которым были произнесены эти слова, у Филипа пошел мороз по коже.  
Он понимал, что все это сон. Всего лишь нездоровая игра воображения, но ощущения и страх, который он испытывал, были вполне реальны.  
– Думаю, пришло время для ужина, – произнес Дерек и позвонил в колокольчик, стоявший по правую руку.   
На столе перед Филипом материализовался серебряный поднос, накрытый крышкой.  
– Можно я ему покажу? – спросила Кристин.  
Дерек утвердительно кивнул.  
Кристин сняла крышку с подноса и крик ужаса застрял в горле Филипа, когда он увидел то, что под ней находилось.  
На подносе лежала отрубленная человеческая голова, окруженная зеленью и фруктами. Остекленевшие мертвые глаза смотрели прямо на Филипа. Предсмертное выражение застыло маской боли на мертвом лице, и Кэллахену сделалось дурно, когда он осознал, что отрубленная голова на подносе его собственная.  
– Смотри, – прошептала Кристин ему на ухо. Смотри в глаза своей смерти и вспомни то, что ты забыл. Вспомни истину.  
Филип хотел вскочить, оттолкнуть от себя поднос, но ноги не слушались его, попытался отвернуться, но взгляд мертвых глаз преследовал его. Даже закрыв глаза, он продолжал его видеть. Посиневшие мертвые губы шевельнулись, и он скорее прочитал по ним, чем услышал:  
«Смотри».  
Комната поплыла у Филипа перед глазами, смеющиеся лица его друзей, которые вовсе не являлись его друзьями, а были демонами ночи, призвавшими его на свой чудовищный пир, закружились вокруг него, словно безумный хоровод.  
Мгновение – и все прекратилось.

Он стоял в доме Элизабет Питерс, слушая, как уезжает ее машина. Неясный отблеск, привлекший его внимание, был отражением солнечного луча в поверхности зеркала, почти полностью накрытого тяжелой драпировочной тканью. Филип подошел к нему и приподнял ткань.

Это было очень старое явно антикварное зеркало в тяжелой деревянной раме с резным узором. Тот же узор, показавшийся ему смутно знакомым, он видел на каминной полке в гостиной дома «Наследия»: тонкие стебельки цветов с бутонами, более всего похожими на маленькие ручки, они переплетались между собой   
– Это зеркало… – заговорил Филип услышав шаги у себя за спиной.  
– Досталось Питерсам в наследство от матери Дэрила – мужа Элль, – ответил Дерек. – Мы ее проверили. Милая старушка, умерла тихо и мирно своей смертью в прошлом году.   
– Странно, что такая вещь стоит не в прихожей, а здесь в углу, где его почти не заметно, – удивился Филип.  
– Эль говорила, что при перевозке вещей из дома матери мужа к ним рама треснула. Ее можно было бы починить, но зеркало не вписывалось в обстановку дома, и Питерсы решили его продать. Уже нашли неплохого антиквара, согласного купить его за достойную цену. Согласен, старинное зеркало – отличный кандидат на роль проклятого артефакта, и, как и у всех старинных вещей, у него довольно своеобразна аура, но судя по всему, дело не в нем. Или не только в нем.  
Почему Филип не помнил об этом зеркале, как и об этом разговоре?   
– Филип? Дерек? – Ник позвал их. – Давайте начинать. Не в обиду гостеприимству мисс Питерс, но мне бы хотелось поскорее вернуться домой.

Дальнейшие события развивались так же стремительно, как в его воспоминаниях. Едва он начал читать молитву об упокоении души, привязавшейся к этому дому, порыв шквального ветра пронесся по дому, сбивая с ног членов «Наследия». Филип продолжал читать даже стоя на коленях, чувствуя как все тяжелей дается ему каждое слово.  
Антикварное зеркало засветилось, рассыпая снопы искр, от которых задымился ковер в коридоре.  
– Зеркало! Разбей зеркало, – крикнул Дерек Нику, стоявшему ближе всех.  
Но едва Бойл метнулся к названному предмету, энергетический всплеск сбил его с ног, и Ник потерял сознание.  
Дерек вытащил револьвер и выстрелил. Зеркало треснуло пополам, и по всему дому прокатился ужасающий звук, похожий на стон раненого зверя.  
Филип продолжал повторять молитву с удвоенной силой, чувствуя, что это действует.   
Дерек выстрелил еще раз, и зеркало словно взорвалось изнутри, разлетаясь на тысячу осколков  
Филип почувствовал острую прошивающую боль в груди и упал как подкошенный.  
– Филип! Нет! – Дерек метнулся к нему.  
Все успокоилось. Не было больше ни вспышек, ни стонов, ни порывов ветра.  
Филип лежал на полу, чувствуя, как что-то влажное и горячее растекается по его груди. Он с трудом поднял руку и приступ боли едва не лишил его сознания.  
– Филип, Филип… Нет! Держись, держись, пожалуйста, – Дерек обхватил его, и Филип понял, что почти не чувствует этого.  
Все тело постепенно немело. Он попытался что-то сказать, спросить, что произошло, но лишь захрипел, закашлявшись собственной кровью.

Его тянуло вниз. Филип падал с дождем серебристых осколков. Сильная рука поймала его и остановила падение. Человекообразное Существо смотрело на Филипа огромными красными глазами. Угольно-черная лоснящаяся кожа Существа, обтягивала сильно выдающиеся кости, и была покрыта небольшими чешуйками на плечах и щеках. Пальцы были длиннее человеческих и заканчивались огромными острыми когтями.  
– Ты хочшешь жить? – спросило Существо свистяще-шипящим шепотом, обнажая острые клыки. – Хочешь, я же вижшу, – продолжило оно слегка присвистнув. – И я хочу. Надеюсь, твой друг примет правильное ресшение. 

Филип вновь оказался в комнате. Он наблюдал со стороны происходящее.  
Дерек сидел на полу, обнимая его мертвое тело. Филипа внутренне ужаснула эта картина, но он наблюдал ее с какой-то странной холодностью, словно в какой-то момент все его чувства отключились. Он был мертв. Он больше не мог чувствовать.  
С интересом и любопытством исследователя он наблюдал, как слезы текут по щекам Дерека, и как еще не остывшая теплая кровь мертвого тела сочится сквозь его пальцы.  
Существо, которое видел Филип, появилось рядом с Дереком.  
Когда Рейн заметил это, его взгляд с горестного переменился на яростный. Он поднял из лужи крови молитвенник, который выронил Филип и принялся раз за разом повторять молитву.  
– Пошщадииии! – взмолилось Существо, скорчившись от боли. – Я могу помочь!  
– Ты ничтожная тварь Тьмы, ты ничего не можешь мне дать, – яростно ответил Дерек и продолжил читать молитву.  
– Я могу вернуть его! – выкрикнуло Существо, и Дерек остановился.  
– Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы он жил. Больше всего на свете. И я тоже хочщу жить. Пошщади меня, и я верну его тебе.   
Дерек плотно сжал губы так, что они побледнели.  
– Более того, я знаю, что ты хочшешь его. Если ты согласишься на мои уссловия, я верну тебе его, и он станет твоим.  
– Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия, – резко отрезал Дерек.  
– Ты тоже, – ответило существо. – Чтобы спасти жизнь, нужно приложить мно-ого усилий, чтобы вернуть к жизни, нужно заплатить за это другой жис-снью. Таково правило природного равновес-сия.  
– Ничто в мире не заставит меня согласиться на это.   
– Ничщто в мире, – Существо недобро усмехнулось. – А нушжен ли тебе этот мир без Него, – Существо указало своим крючковатым пальцем на тело Филипа, которое Дерек все еще инстинктивно обнимал за плечи.  
Дерек медленно облизнул губы. Он посмотрел вниз в широко распахнутые мертвые глаза Кэллахена, и бережно провел рукой по его лицу, опуская ему веки.  
– Чего ты хочешь? Какова цена за его жизнь? – спросил он, глядя прямо на Существо.  
– Тебе не обясзательно это знать, – усмехнулось Существо в ответ. – Ты просто не будешь мешать тому, что случится после.  
– И он будет со мной? – голос Дерека выдавал человека в отчаянии на грани сумасшествия.  
– Он будет с тобой, – кивнуло Существо. – Он с-сам поймет это и будет твоим и только твоим до тех пор, пока ты будешь держать свое слово.  
Дерек наклонился и легко поцеловал Филипа в лоб.  
– Я согласен.  
– Какой бы ни была цена?  
– Какой бы ни была цена.  
– Помни, если ты нарушишь данное слово, Филип Кэллахен умрет са-амой чудовищной мучщительной смертью.  
– Я сделаю все.  
– Хорошо-о, – Существо опустилось на колени возле них, коснулось лба мертвого Кэллахена и прошептало какие-то слова на непонятном языке.  
Едва оно это сделало, раны Филипа затянулись. Кровь которой был залит пол вокруг его тела, исчезла. Филип шумно вдохнул и пошевелился, но все еще оставался без сознания.   
– Я говорил, что за жиз-снь нужно заплатить жис-снью, – просвистело существо. – Ник Бойл долшжен умереть… 

***

Филип проснулся в своей комнате потрясенный и шокированный. То, что он видел было настолько ужасно, что просто не могло быть реальностью. Дерек не мог заключить подобную сделку.  
Кэллахен не мог ждать до утра. Он должен был рассказать о своем сне Дереку. Убедиться, что это всего лишь чудовищная игра подсознания, что это все неправда.

Филип поднялся с постели и, накинув халат, отправился прямо к Дереку в спальню. Он в нерешительности остановился у двери. Если это всего лишь сны, довольно странно будет выглядеть, что он пришел среди ночи к Дереку. Но что, если эти сны – игра темных сил, решивших через них разрушить «Наследие»? Тогда Дерек тем более должен об этом знать.  
Даже сейчас его разум искал логичные объяснения всему увиденному.  
Собравшись с силами он постучал в дверь.  
– Филип, – Дерек улыбнулся, открыв ему дверь, но улыбка мгновенно исчезла с его лица, когда он заметил как взволнован Кэллахен. – Что-то случилось?  
– Нам нужно поговорить. Я могу зайти? – Дерек пропустил его в комнату.  
Филип принялся ходить по ней, не находя себе места и не зная, как лучше пересказать все Рейну.  
Но едва он заговорил, слова сами полились. И Филип говорил и говорил, не в силах остановиться, со все возрастающим ужасом наблюдая, как с каждым словом Дерек мрачнеет все больше и больше.  
– Это ведь просто сон, ведь так, Дерек? Может быть, вызванный Темными Силами, но всего лишь сон, верно? Скажи мне, что это так, Дерек, – умоляюще прошептал Филип.  
– Я не могу тебе это сказать, – ответил Рейн и сердце Филипа оборвалось. – Я хотел бы тебе солгать, но не могу.  
– Значит я…  
– Умер у меня на руках.  
– И ты…  
– Заключил сделку с демоном, чтобы он вернул тебя к жизни.   
Филип не знал, что потрясло его больше – то, что его ужасный сон оказался не просто сном, или то, с каким спокойствием говорил об этом Дерек, или то, что он сам не испытывал по этому поводу ни горя, ни гнева, ничего. На душе у него было пусто.  
– А что я по-твоему должен был сделать? Я посвятил всего себя делам «Наследия». У меня не было ничего своего - только работа. Я искренне верил в то, что делал, но эта работа снова и снова отбирала у меня тех, кого я любил. Я не мог позволить ей отобрать и тебя.  
– Но цена, Дерек! Ты стал убийцей! – возразил Филип.  
– Убийцей? – переспросил Дерек. – Я не обещал никого убивать, всего лишь не мешать тому, что случится. И я не мешал тебе убивать Ника. Я позволит Существу занять его место. Я не мешал тебе убивать Алекс и Рейчел и заменять их двойниками – демонами, принявшими их обличье. Я видел, что ты делаешь, но не мешал тебе, потому что знал, что после этого ты вернешься ко мне, ты будешь моим до самого конца.  
Филип отвернулся. Эта страшная правда должна была шокировать его, раздавить, уничтожить того Филипа которым он был при жизни, но сейчас Кэллахен с удивительной ясностью осознал, что он мертв. Филип мог не помнить тех ужасных поступков, о которых говорил Дерек, но какой-то частью своего сознания Кэллахен знал, что он и правда сделал это, но не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейших угрызений совести.  
Заключив сделку с демоном, Дерек отдал ему не только «Наследие», но и душу Филипа, и только во сне он все еще мог чувствовать, как раньше, испытывать стыд, страх, ужас, сочувствовать и любить.  
«Сны – это лишь отражения наших истинных желаний. Они отражают нас и мы отражаем их», – думал Филип.   
«Дерек хотел получить в реальности то, что отражало бы его сны и он получил меня – лишь отражение, лишь тень того человека, которым я был. Какая ирония…»   
Дерек нерешительно подошел к нему сзади. Филип взглянул на него через плечо.  
– Да, Дерек. Я буду с тобой до самого конца. А закончится все это уж очень скоро.  
И в полумраке спальни глаза Филипа Кэллахена сверкнули красным. 


End file.
